A Cat's Tail
by xxtothemax
Summary: WARNING: This is very explicit detail! Sexual content is included! This is only meant for mature audiences! Death the Kid feels as though his life is missing something. Wandering the streets he finds someone else with only a half filled glass. This is how Blair and Kid find a wholeness in each other. But pasts and interferences causes these lovers to fight for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Having two just wasn't enough. Kid didn't understand why he felt so empty inside. He had the twin pistols he had so desperately desired, however that even appeared to be a failure looking at it now. As it was, they had multiple differences, the biggest being their bra size!

Liz and Patty weren't completely clueless though. They knew Kid better than most and even they could tell that something was wrong. They tried to make him smile, but despite their hard work, Kid couldn't even bring himself to grin. "What do you think it could be?" Patty asked her sister in sad wonder. Liz could only shrug.

Kid found himself wandering the streets of Death City at night. He felt that it was safe enough to leave unarmed and besides, Liz and Patty would only pester him further with trivial attempts to make him whole again. That night in particular was very dark, the moon loomed hungrily over him with a bloody smile. Kid was tired and needed to rest if he was to make the walk back home.

He sat against a wall and stared at the threatening moon. The alleyway he found himself in was made of dirty cobblestone and was very lean; the walls looked as though they were caving into each other.

"What are you doing here, cutie?" Kid jumped at the sound of Blair, the cat. Her full figure bounced over to him. Kid stared at her, his cheeks flushed. Any man or boy, including Kid, could not deny that Blair was a sex machine; minus the sex as far as he knew. "Blair, what are you doing here?"

"I wander the streets at night. I am a cat after all." She purred proudly. Kid smirked at how adorable she could be. "Also," she added in a hushed, serious tone. "Liz and Patty have been looking for you all night."

Kid said nothing. He merely tipped his head forward so that his bangs would cover his face. "You're so lucky to have two girls who care about you so much." Blair added with a smile.

"And yet something is still missing." He uttered. Blair's yellow eyes widened in surprise, but quickly changed to a sadness. "You too?" she asked quietly.

A flash of yellow shown from under Kid's dark hair. He peered at her curiously. She was sitting on her knees towards him, her shoulder and head resting against the alley wall. Her head hung slightly, her eyes heavy with sadness. Kid's eyes slowly and carefully looked over her body. Before he could stop himself, his eyes fell on her large breasts.

His cheeks grew red and he pulled his eyes away. "I'm the son of Death, Blair. You're just a cat. What could you possibly have to feel stressed about? Wouldn't it be easy to feel complete for you?" He asked in a harsh tone. Blair looked even more hurt. "What a horrible thing to say..." she murmured.

"I have things to care about too, Kid. I have a past and a future to worry about, just like anyone else."

Kid stayed quiet for a few beats. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Blair sniffled. He met her gaze to see that she was crying ever so gently. She began to frantically wipe her face when he grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Shhh, it's okay." He soothed her as he began to wipe away her tears softly. He'd never really done this for anyone before, let alone a girl. Even when Patty threw her small hissy fits, he simply ignored it. But with Blair, he could not just simply sit there and let her weep. After all, he was the reason she was crying in the first place.

"You're-you're very kind." Blair said in between sniffles. Without a warning, she stood up and dusted off her dark purple dress. "I have to get back." She answered Kid's quizzical look. "Liz and Patty will want to know that I found you. Don't worry though," she added with a smile. "I won't tell them where you are." She winked and walked back down the alleyway.

Kid watched her bouncy figure disappear into the night. Something sparked inside him. Suddenly he didn't feel so depressed. He may have been mistaken, but the hole inside him, briefly, felt full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kid woke up to find that the sun was high in the sky. It's grin told him that it must have been somewhere between midday and one in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes; he'd fallen asleep in the alleyway that night. After Blair left, he continued to wonder what the feeling was inside of him. It was warm, yet so very brief. He wished to have more of it. The obvious answer, he thought, had to be that Blair had caused it. But that would be impossible. The two of them never had any kind of interaction unless Kid found himself at Maka's house for a school matter. And even at that point, Blair was hardly ever there.

No, Kid thought, it had to be something else. He'd ponder over it that entire night; simply wondering what else it could have been that made him feel so whole even if it had only been for a few brief moments. But now it was day, and Kid was sure that Liz and Patty would be at his house worried sick about him. He got up and began to trudge in the direction of home.

Once there, his assumptions were proven true. "Kid! Where were you all night?" Patty screamed and ran into his arms. Behind her, Liz stood with her arms crossed and her face drawn with heavy annoyance. "Yeah Kid. Last night we stayed up late looking for you. Then Blair showed up and said she'd seen you and that you needed to be left alone for a little. But you never came home." Liz sounded very upset with her reiteration of the night's happenings.

"Blair was right, I simply needed some time away from my quarters. And it's not as though I could have gotten hurt. If I'd left Death City's walls, my father would have known. There was no need to worry."

Patty pulled away from him. "You're our meister! We have all right to worry!" Kid sighed and put on a brave smile. Both of them were right. They were his weapons and they needed him no matter what. "You're right, you're right. I apologize."

"Care to tell us what's been going on lately?" Liz inquired with an intense glare. Kid couldn't tell them the truth, of course, but with how Liz was looking at him, he knew he couldn't get away with not answering. "Just some business between my father and I." He quickly lied. Liz's eyes narrowed and her mouth parted as though she were going to say more, but Patty tugged on her sister's arm. "Liz, we shouldn't bother him if it's about his dad..."

Liz just sighed. "Okay, I won't ask then. Just... Don't worry us so much okay? We have a lot of work to do and this stuff really concerns us. We need you and you should need us too." Kid gave a weak smile and walked into his house, the two sisters following him right behind. He turned at the doorway. "Listen, girls I need to sleep. I didn't get enough rest last night and my back is killing me. Would you mind just letting me take the day off?"

Patty and Liz gave each other a quick look. "Okay, but just this once. We need to train Kid." Liz answered for the both of them. "Please forgive me girls, and thank you so very much." Kid smiled and closed the door. Once inside, he took off his shirt and flopped down on his symmetrical bed.

It only seemed to be a moment that he closed his eyes, but when he opened them up, he saw from his bedroom window that it was night. He could hear a voice calling to him.

_Kiiiiiiid..._

_ Kiiiiiiiiid..._

He couldn't tell where it was coming from. He got up and leaned against his bed, his suit pants the only article of clothing he had on. "Who's there?" he called out. He felt his muscles tense. He didn't have his weapons on him. If there was an intruder, who knows what could happen.

The voice started again.

_Kiiiiiiid..._

_ Kiiiiiiiid..._

The voice was feminine. He could tell it was that of a woman's. "If you're a witch, I warn you, I've killed many of your kind." He called out again. It was dark in his room, but the glow from the dangerous moon allowed him to see the outlines of everything in his surroundings.

"Good thing I'm a cat." The voice said clearly. A figure appeared in his doorway; Blair again. She snapped her fingers and candles lit up the room. "Blair?" he asked softly. "What are you doing here?" Blair's body was covered in a white dress that reached the floor, the straps on the shoulders falling gently to the sides. Her purple hair was longer and curled down, outlining her breasts. She walked towards him slowly.

Once she was right in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts into his chest. She whispered softly into his ear, "To fill the hole in your soul." His eyes widened as she pressed all her weight into him, knocking him onto the bed and pushing their lips together.

She didn't let their lips part from each other. He gasped for air at one point, trying to catch his breath. Was this really happening? "Blair... Why?" He asked. "Can't you feel it? We're the same. We're both halves, so let's become one." She hissed. Kid wanted to back away, but he found his hands grabbing hold of her curvy waist. His hands slid slowly down until he was grabbing her large bottom. He squeezed tight and pulled her into him.

When their lips met, he opened his mouth entwining his tongue with hers. She stopped suddenly and spread her legs around his lower waist. She sat up and reached her arms around her neck. Kid wondered what she was doing, but it was only seconds before he found out. She let her white dress slip off her large chest and fall around her waist. "B-Blair..." He murmured. She took his hands and guided them up to gently grab hold. He felt the zipper of his pants scrape against him. She began to gently kiss him again as he rubbed her tits as slowly as he could so that he may appreciate every inch of them. They were so soft and his hands could barely fit around them.

He was so distracted by them that he hadn't realized Blair's hands had found their way down to the front of his pants. She slowly undid his pants, releasing him from the pain his zipper gave him. "T-thank you." He breathed heavily. He was harder than he'd ever been before. She grabbed hold of him and slowly massaged up and down. He moaned slightly at her soft touch. She stopped for a moment and slowly pulled his pants and boxers all the way off. His hands moved off her breasts and glided down to the rest of her dress that hung around her small waist. He pushed it off her completely. She wasn't wearing any panties.

Both of them were now completely bare. Blair pushed her body up against his. "Blair!" Kid cried out and rolled her over so that she was now under him. They both breathed heavily. Blair looked up to see Kid's face was covered by his hair. She reached her hand up to ruffle the side with bright white stripes on it. "You... You are what gives me this feeling." He admitted as he pushed himself onto her and into another kiss. His hands on her sides, her legs spread wide, he was ready. He pushed himself deep inside her.

"Oh Kid!" she cried out in ecstasy. He continued to push deeper and deeper, keeping his hands on her hips so that he didn't slip out. She was so wet and tight. He'd never done this before, yet his body seemed to know what to do instantly. He kept thrusting himself as deep as he could, kissing her harder with each push. She moaned and held on around her shoulders, her legs wrapped tight around him. "Oh Kid! Oh Kid! Oh Kid!" She cried out.

He kissed her cheek and began to kiss all the way down her neck until he reached the bottom top of her breast. "Kid..." she moaned as he pushed her breast up so that he could suck on her soft nipples. Her breathing was so short in between moans, and it encouraged him to go on.

He stopped suddenly and looked at her. Her face was red and showed the image of a woman's pure sexual ecstasy. He grabbed hold of her hand in a swift movement and began to hump her viscously; a hunger gleam in his eyes. He wanted her more than anything else. The feeling he felt was incredible. Two halves becoming one at last. He needed this feeling. She needed to become his.

"Blair... I'm going to cum inside you."

"Kid... No... You're too big... There'll be too much... I can't handle it..." She moaned. "Take it... Take in all of it... Become mine." He moaned deeply in her ear.

"Yes... Yes..." Her pussy tightened around his dick tighter than he'd felt it yet. He began to twitch slightly inside her and he felt his cum squirt into her.

"Oh... I was right... So much... Cum..." She moaned in a high and tiny voice. Kid kissed her gently as he squirted inside her one last time. "Oh Kid..." she whimpered for the hundredth time that night. "You're mine now Blair..." He murmured in her ear. Blair smiled softly and kissed his cheek, letting her body relax.

Kid's head felt fuzzy. His body had never gone through so much energy at once; not even when he was battling. He collapsed on top of her. She gently pushed him off to the side and looked down at her body. It glistened with sweat in the moonlight and she could feel the extra cum slowly drip out of her pussy. "Kid... That was amazing for a first time." She purred as she looked over at him. But Kid had already fallen into another heavy dream.

"Purrfect." Blair purred with cat humor as she laid beside him, pushing the stripped hair out of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_We all have pasts. Some of us have darker ones than others. Me? I have a horrifying one. One that I hope no one ever finds out about. But I guess for this time only, I can revisit some of it. You may know me as Blair the Cat. But in reality, I'm Blair the Witch. _

_ Don't get me wrong. I may be a witch but I sure as hell am nothing like those other ones. The one's that get killed. Part of the reason why is because I know I wouldn't live to see another day if I were like them. But survival isn't the only thing on my mind. I'm genuinely a good person. Witches can have a heart to. But no one would ever think that way. Not here in Death City, and not anywhere else. I'm just good. Everyone thought that I was a cat because I played a false prank. When Maka tried to kill me, she missed and I planted a fake soul. I felt bad that she failed, but it was either that or I died. Honestly, a cat with that much magic? You have to be kidding. _

_ I used to be like the other witches. Like Medusa. I was a very powerful one in fact. More than that little snake ever was and ever will be. No one can see that though. Not now nor ever. My pumpkin magic is just a simple cover up to hide my true power. A couple of times I feel like Death has caught me right where I stand, but I'm lucky that I hide my true scent under that of my "cat" identity. I guess you're all probably wondering why I gave up being such a powerful witch to be a cat. Well... That's not an easy story to tell. But I guess it'd be an easy story to understand. _

_ I was so very power hungry. I wanted to become the most feared witch. One worthy of taking on all the monsters in this world. I had the potential for it . I killed other witches to get the power I so desperately desired. So much blood shed... And all for power. But then something happened to me that I've never really been able to explain..._

_ I met a man. A man that showed me that I didn't really need all this power and bloodshed in the first place... A man... Named Eibon. _

_ Eibon was a man of simple power when I met him. I was far more then him at the time. He knew that too. He knew how easy it would have been for me to simply crush him. And yet he stayed to face me as though we were equals. I'd never met a man with such bravado. I found myself slowly falling in love with him..._

_ Things were going so wonderful during that time. Eibon and I were married almost at once. It was the best day of my life. Of course, I was about the age of Maka when I married him. It was a different time back then, and believe me he wasn't that much older. A couple of years later, he began working with Death. I was always too nervous to meet the man who'd slain many of my sisters and even Eibon agreed that it may be best for me to not meet him... At least not yet. _

_ It was around that time, however, that things went sour. It wasn't as though my sisters had completely forgotten about me. Arachne in particular remembered me. She was never as powerful as me. Even at the end of her small and insignificant life. But she tried so very desperately to be me... No... To be me only... Better. She wanted the power that I possessed. And she knew exactly how to get it. _

_ I was with child. Eibon and I were going to have our very first baby together. It was the happiest thing that'd ever happened to me. However, two very powerful people having a child together could only result in the child having a large amount of value. I guarded that baby with my life. When he was born, I felt as though nothing else mattered but me protecting my family. I named him after the man I love. The man who'd given me this wonderful life. Baby Eibon was the other light of my life. _

_ And Arachne stole him from me. _

_ She came to me one night, when Eibon was out working with Death. She warned me of the rising of the Kishin. She said that she needed my help in order to provide it with everything it needed. Of course my answer was no, but do you think she'd stop with just a simple decline? Of course not. _

_ I remember that scene, as clearly as I remember my newborn's face. She had her eyes narrowed at me, and baby Eibon cried in the background. My eyes widened and she smirked. "If you don't do this, I'd hate to think of what could happen to your precious baby boy. I do love children." She licked her lips. _

_ I warned her that if she even laid a hand on my son, it would be the end of the road for her. But of course I knew that even I couldn't protect my baby for long, and if I told my husband that would be the end of our child and our life. I gave in. I said I would help with the start of the Kishin..._

_ It's not something I'm proud of. I went back to that life of bloodshed that I thought I'd never have to see again. You have no idea how many of my sisters I killed. How many innocent lives were stolen in the process. I hated it. But I thought of my husband and my son and I knew that this had to be done in order to keep the witches at bay. But once I'd finished doing Arachne's bidding... _

_ I came home one night to find that Eibon wasn't in his crib. A note simply wrote... 'Thanks for all your help. Your son will be eternally safe.' _

_ I don't want to even speak of what I saw next... What she did to my son... I remember how cold he felt... How pale... How... How weak and light... _

_ I told Eibon. Everything. But I knew that I couldn't keep living this way. Eibon was always away from home to work with Death. I couldn't stand to be alone... I thought too much about all that had happened. And so I decided that before I would ever have to see the war with the Kishan... I would take my own soul. I killed myself. And that's what drove Eibon to do all that he did. _

_ If only he'd stayed around just a bit longer. He would have seen me live again. I came back. Alive and well in fact, but it was years and years later... Years and years too late... Eibon had already put his soul into that damned magic tool... And that was the end of me. When I found out all that Eibon had done I didn't know what to do at first. I felt so lonely. The world that I'd known had changed in so many ways. And I knew that now there was an academy for kids to become natural witch killers. _

_ I was determined to try to live the life that Eibon would have wanted me to live. The one that he had worked so hard to give me. So I covered myself up as a cat. I decided that there was no time to waste. That I should always try my best to be happy, even in the darkest of days. I made my place in my little pumpkin home and one night I was taking a bath and... Well, you know the rest. _

_ If anyone were to know of my past... I don't know what I would do. I've stayed hidden for this long. But things are changing again. Death and all his crew feel as though they've beaten the evil witch Medusa, but I know better. Witches don't just die. And that's why I am here today. That's why I need Kid. I'll do whatever it takes to get back what I have lost... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kid woke up in his bed early in the morning. His bed sheets were ruffled all around. For a moment, he had no idea what had happened to him. Then he remembered the night before. "Blair..." he groaned lightly. He turned over quickly in his sheets to find her. His eyes scanned all edges of his bed, but no one was there. "Blair?" he called out. There was no reply.

He then began to twitch a bit; the sheets were no longer symmetrical. "Gah, why can't things just be symmetrical all the time? No matter what?" he complained out loud. He crossed his arms; he found himself much more frustrated than he normally would be about the matter. What was really on his mind was Blair. Was that all just a dream?

It couldn't have been. Everything felt so real and he could remember it all so clear. And yet when he looked around the room, there wasn't even a trace that'd she'd been there. His heart felt a slight stab of pain. _Do I wish it had been real?_ He wondered to himself. He shook his head. He wasn't sore, there was no trace of evidence, it must have not happened after all; just an odd dream, nothing more.

Kid shook his head and got out of bed. Whether he liked it or not, he'd promised Liz and Patty that he'd train with them today and he intended to keep said promise. He buttoned up his suit jacket and made sure everything was perfectly symmetrical in the room before he left. He took a step outside his door to find Liz and Patty standing nose to nose with him.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" Kid cried, stumbling back as he did. Liz had her hands on her hips while Patty ran in for a hug. "Training today. We wanted to make sure that you weren't planning on sleeping in." Liz explained in a very blunt, monotone voice. "Wouldn't dream of it." He replied coldly.

The trio decided to practice outside on the outskirts of the academy's grounds. It was a shady meadow surrounded by a thick growth of trees, it leaves protecting them from the hot sun's beams. "Now our Soul Resonance isn't what it ought to be." Liz commented. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Kid, but we always get that one right on the nose. So let's pull it together."

Kid made no remarks to Liz's demands and began to get to work. The two of them flipped into weapon gear and Kid caught them without missing a beat. _Perfectly symmetrical..._ Kid tried to stay focused. He couldn't live with himself if this wasn't totally and completely symmetrical. "Alright let's go!" He cried out.

"Soul Resonance!" the three of them blared out together. A flash of blue light and the girls had went from smoking pistols to the Death Cannons Kid was so very good at using. He practiced a couple shots in the air and at some trees, causing quite a bit of damage. Everything was going smoothly and all three souls worked in perfect harmony. _Perfectly... Symmetrical..._

Kid focused on a group of trees and began to beam up, ready to fire. "Kid look out!" Patty screamed right at the last minute. But it was too late; the cannons had already shot two shots in perfect unison and hit the trees right on target. A cry was heard and a small thump followed after it. The sisters changed back into their regular forms and all three ran over. "What did I hit?" Kid cried out. "I didn't see anything!"

"I saw her in the trees at the last moment!" Patty cried. The smoke around the damaged site cleared to reveal the small body of a purple cat. "Blair!" Kid cried out. He picked her up. "Blair? Blair are you okay?" He tried to be as gentle waking her up as possible. She laid very still for a few moments and then sputtered a cough. Her yellow eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. "Kid?"

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" Liz grabbed a hold of Kid's shoulder and hissed to him. Kid got up, Blair in his arms, and began to ran straight for the academy's shelter. "Kid wait for us!" Patty called after him. But Kid wouldn't stop. He needed to keep running. Who knew how bad he'd hurt her?

Later on that evening, Kid found himself waiting outside the infirmary. He'd stayed in the same place and in the same position since he'd gotten there. He couldn't possibly imagine leaving Blair by herself. Nygus was the nurse at the moment, and she'd given Kid Blair's hat to hold onto. All he could do was hold it in his hands and stare at it. He was very powerful and those shots were a practiced aim to kill. He held back nothing during the fires, and getting hit with such blows would cause serious damage.

Nygus walked out in a nurses coat, holding a clipboard. Kid looked up at her with tired, yet hopeful eyes. "She's going to be fine, Kid. She's out of the woods now. She'll be in a little bit of pain, but when she wakes up I'm sure she'll have the magic to heal herself right back up. You just knocked her unconscious and put her in a serious state." Kid looked back down at Blair's hat again and nodded. "You should go home and get some sleep. Don't you have class in the morning?" Nygus asked.

"Can I see her?" Kid asked abruptly, completely ignoring her question. Nygus looked taken aback for a moment, but under her bandages, she gave a slight smile. "Yes, I don't think there'd be a problem with that." Kid jumped up and practically ran into the room.

Outside on the balconies, however, Liz and Patty were having a serious conversation as they watched the tired sun set for the evening. "Liz what are we going to do?" Patty asked; she seemed more hurt than she normally would have been over the matter. "There's nothing we can do Patty. I don't know what's wrong with Kid lately." Liz shrugged, closing her eyes as she turned around to lean her back against the railing.

Patty had her arms folded over the side of the railing and looked out at the drooling sun. "Do you think it has something to do with Blair?" Patty asked, her eyes narrowing down with annoyance. "Blair? Why would you think that?" Liz asked, opening one eye to peer at her little sister curiously. "You saw how he ran today! And he's been waiting by the infirmary all day!" Patty whined.

"Patty, he could have killed her. I'm sure Kid just feels really bad. Anybody would over something like this." Liz comforted. She noticed that her little sister had grown fairly annoyed at their meister and seemed to get easily offended by him lately. "Patty... Is there something you want to tell me?" Liz asked. Patty looked at her sister with big, wide, blue eyes. "Well, like what?" she asked in her more normal, dopey voice.

Liz shook her head. "Never mind. Listen I'm going to head on inside. You come find me when you're ready to go home." She turned on her heel and slammed the door shut, leaving Patty outside by herself. "Kid..." Patty muttered under her breath. _If only you knew how I really felt about you. I know you a lot better than people might think. How else would I be able to resonate my soul with yours? I've never seen that look on your face before... Oh Kid... Please don't fall for Blair... _Patty silently begged in her mind. Her eyes began to water and she squeezed them shut. Slight sniffles escaped from her as her body shook. She hadn't wanted to ever fall for her meister. But he was the one who had saved her and her sister off the streets. He had made her what she was today. If Blair got in the way... All of that would be ruined.


End file.
